


in the quiet stillness

by Anonymous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Dialogue Heavy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kinfic, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Wrathion (Warcraft), real marriage tho, runs my hands down my face. god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: anduin is gay and trans and you can't change my mind





	in the quiet stillness

**Author's Note:**

> anduin is gay and trans and you can't change my mind

Had the king been expecting the love of his life to be sitting on his windowsill when he awoke that spring morning, he might have been happy. Overjoyed, even. Instead, he simply sat in his bed, squinting at the form perched on the ledge more than three stories from the ground below, reading one of the books he'd left on the seat just below.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The dragon startled, fumbling to close the book in his claws, scarlet eyes wide. "Light, Andy," he hissed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Says the man who looks an awful lot like he's trying to break in," the blond retorted with a smirk.

"I'd say I'm successfully breaking in, actually." He hopped down from his perch and shifted into his human form. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has." Anduin threw the covers off of himself and crawled to the end of his bed, leaning to grab Wrathion by the shirt and pressing a brusque kiss to his cheek. He smelled of campfires and sage. "I've missed you."

"Same to you, my king," Wrathion replied with a smile. He happily clambered onto the bed and cupped his lover's face with both hands. "You're so beautiful."

Anduin chuckled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous; I only just got up."

"And yet here you are, still as stunning as always."

"Wrathi . . ."

The dragon laughed and kissed the other's forehead. "I only say it because it's true." He pressed their foreheads together. "How have you been?"

"Stressed, as usual. But I'll be fine. I'm doing much better now that you're here."

"And what of your . . ." He tilted his head to the side. "Consort?"

"She's lovely. She's kind and just, always knows how to make me laugh — but she's not you."

"I know, darling. How could anyone compare to me?"

"Shut up."

"You love it."

"I do. Light only knows why." He laughed. "And I think our efforts will soon bear fruit."

"You mean-"

"Yes, Wrathi. I've felt a change in the past few days. There's something different about myself I can't quite place- something  _new_."

Wrathion let out a gentle sigh. He put his hand on Anduin's stomach. "Wish I could've been the one to bring it about."

"I know." Anduin put his hand over Wrathion's. "But you're still the man I love, understand?"

"I know, I know. I just . . ." Another, harsher sigh. "I wish things could be different."

"Me too. But after the child is born, we will announce the annulment, and I will be free to be wed to the one I've loved for so very long."

"That handsome guard?"

"No, jackass. You."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I know I love you, but sometimes, I really,  _really_ hate you."

"I'm hurt, Anduin Llane."

"I mean it. Maybe we won't have the marriage annulled after all."

"Jane would never agree to that."

"Oh? And just how do you know? We get along just fine, and she'll be staying in the child's life after they're born anyway-"

"Don't tempt me, Andy; we dragons can be very possessive of that which we hold most dear."

"Mmm, and what might that be?"

Wrathion caught Anduin by the wrists and shoved him down to the bed. "I think you know."

Jane stirred beside them. "I thought we agreed," she muttered sleepily, "no morning sex?"

Wrathion huffed. He sat up, hands on his hips. "And who are you to be ordering around the Prince of the Black Dragonflight?"

"The mother of your boyfriend's unborn child, for one."

"She's got a point, Wrathi."

He groaned. "Fine. But I'm not leaving." He shoved Anduin into the middle of the bed and laid down beside him, pulling up the covers once more. "Your bed's nice and warm."

Anduin smiled. "Very well, Wrathion."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in which anduin is a good dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555304) by Anonymous 




End file.
